random encounter with our kind
by scarlet tribe
Summary: Not even out into the uncharted space and Kirk's crew is facing a challenge in the form of a virus. They have also run into a small space craft that is having technical issues and is maned by one woman. This woman will be able to help the crew. Questions arise but are slowly answered, tragedy strikes and Enterprise steps in to help. But even in the dark, romance blooms. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Enterprise has just begun its five year expedition into deep space. They were making good time and almost completely out of the charted area. Everything was going smoothly and they had one more stop until they were on their way out. They expected to make that stop sometime within the next week. Three days if all went well.

Kirk was sitting in his chair, enjoying an apple and everything was quiet. Kirk was looking forward to the next five years.

The elevator doors swooshed open to reveal McCoy. "Captain, when are we supposed to stop for supplies? I have ten crew members who have a persistent flew and I am running low on the things I need to treat it."

"It's the flue, Bones, you should be able to beat it." Kirk said furrowing his eyebrows.

"This string of virus is refusing to back down and I have to use what little supplies I have to keep them from cooking to death. Whatever this bug is, it doesn't react to any treatments I have used yet. If anything, it gets worse. If anyone else gets it, I don't know if I have the stuff to keep them alive. I had to quarantine the ten already!" McCoy started to stress his voice.

"You're the chief medical officer, what do we do?" Kirk asked, perturbed.

"After I make sure everyone is actually updated on their vaccinations, I want anyone with symptoms of any illness to report to the med lab immediately. I want Vitamin c tablets available at meals as well. I want to try to prevent an epidemic."

"Isn't it a bit early to call it that." Spock inserts. "It isn't one yet, but we let this go for too long and it will be. Captain, once we land, we should remove these people from the ship and get them into an actual hospital."

Kirk nodded in agreement. Where could the bug have come from? Damn, everything had gone so well, but now people getting sick. At least it's not Klingons or Romulans.

It had been hours after McCoy had spoken to Kirk. In that time, Kirk had developed a headache and Sulu had actually almost blacked out. He sent him to the medlab and decided he needed to sleep abit.

No sooner had he crashed on his bed, the ship jolted and shook with a large BOOM. It souded as if something had struck the hull. He shot out of bed and sprinted back up to the bridge.

"Spock, status report!" He demanded, irked he could not sleep. "A small vessel is firing small weapons at us. Only one has successfully hit. Our shields are up and holding. Their aim appears random."

"They are hailing us."

"On screen!" Kirk had said as another laser was fired and just barely missed them.

On screen, the video feed showed an empty bridge with everything floating around.

"_Hello? Can you hear me?"_ am feminine voice asked. There was no one on screen.

"We hear you, but we do not have a visual. Where are you?" Kirk asked confused. Another laser was fired and hit the ship. "And stop firing at us!" he demanded.

"Sheild holding, no effect."

"_I'm sorry! My weapons system is acting up! I don't even know what is wrong with the piece of shit! I managed to disarm the major weapons, but I can't even access those right now. Ahh!"_ the person let out a shriek and everything that was floating fell to the floor. And so did a body.

Needless to say, everyone on the Enterprise was confused. The person on scrren struggled to get themselves standing. When she finally was able to stand she looked into the camera and they could take her in. She was a petite woman with a semi-round face, tan skin and dark brown hair. But upon closer inspection, her long, cheeklength banges were blond, and the hair below her chin faded into a blonde, light orange red that faded into and odd blondish pink. Her messy curly hair added to her odd look. They could see feather hair oranament near her ear. On top of er head was a pair of welding goggles. Her brown, almost black eyes held an apologetic look.

"There you are. What is going on, what is wrong with your ship?" Kirk asked.

"_Like hell if I know. And Like hell I'd tell ya!"_ she stated, furrowing her eyebrows. Another shot from her ship hit the Enterprise. "SHeilds still holding."

"You need to find a way to stop firing those things!" Kirk said, becoming more and more annoyed as his ship was being targeted.

"_If you have such a problem with being hit, move your ass out of the way!"_ she said, becoming perturnbed.

"We are currently unable to move as your first hit temporarily took our mode of transportation offline."Spock claimed calmly.

Shock crossed her face. "_Sorry 'bout that. /look I am doin' my damn best here. This is kinda hard when you have no crew and technology hates ya."_

"Technology is not able to feel hatred or any emotion. It is an inanimate object. Your problem is mostliekly user error." Spock Interjected.

"_Where the hell did ya pick up this asshole?"_ She said as she fiddled with some wires and controls in an attempt to fix her ship.

Spock was about to respond that we was Vulcan and not a part of the body but Kirk cut him off. "Do you need help? WE can beam over a few technicians to help you." /kirk offered.

"_Don' even think about it! I don't want strangers tinkering with my ship!"_

**ZZZZZPT!**

There was a loud zapping noise and a flash of light tossed back the girl and her ship almost went completely dark. They could hear her shuffling around on the floor, papers and metal objects being thrown around. Kirk looked behind him and met eye contact with Spock, _well this is awkward_.

Spock nodded in agreement.

"_Aha!"_ The girl let out a triumphant sound and flicked on a hand held light.

"_look, I think my ship is slowly shutting itself down. I am going to try to disable the lasers. The phasers are already down, you don't have ta worry about 'em. I am going to transfer you onto a portable communication device. Gimme a sec." _ and with that she went offline.

"Captain, what are you planning on doing?" Spock inquired. "I do not understand the situation."

"Spock, I am trying to figure out who she is, why she is so far from earth and see if she will change her mind."

"She is hailing us back."

"On screen." The odd girl was back on screen and walking down a corridor, her only source of light was the hand held light. "_I'm back. I think I have to restart the ship manually. This is gonna suck. Since my scanners are down, do you think you guys could scan the ship for me? See if anything needs to be brought to my attention?"_ She asked.

"Sure, Spock-" Kirk was interrupted by his fit of coughing that took everyone's attention, incluing the young girl.

"_Hu, you guys got it too?"_she asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"_I am assuming your crew is coming down with what seems to be a very strong virus. How many have the same or similar symptoms?"_

"Approximately ten. This has been occurring since about 7:42 yesterday morning." Spock informed her.

"_Hu, that sucks. You guys should come home to my planet. We can help you."_

"What makes you think you can help us if our own doctor can't" Kirk asked before erupting in a coughing fit again.

"_Because you guys are fighting an older version. You guys started fighting it expecting it to be advanced. That is what the vaccines and treatments are targeting and somehow end up missing the simpler cells. We have an antibiotic and meds tht can fight it off better. I can lead you there once I get my shipfixed."_

A beeping came from the scans on the Enterprise. Spock checked it. "There is extreme internal damage on sublevel 3. It is too weak to hold anyone's weight and can collapse at anymoment."

"_what the hell are you talking about I'm on sub 3 and nothing-"_ she was cut off when the floor gave way and she fell to the next floor and was practily buried under rubble. Whatever he was holding had also fallen and fuzzily showed where she fell from.

"Hey, you ok?!" Kirk asked, semi-alarmed. When he got no answer, he ordered spock go get McCoy. Spock, McCoy and a security officer were to be beamed across and bring her back.

They closed communication to the device she used when hers went blank.

On her ship

The three officers were beamed into the Bridge. After informing Kirk they had made it safely, the three made their way carefully to sublevel three. They each had their own hand held lights. They reache sublevel three and most of the floor was gone. They could see The girl's legs and tried to call to her.

"Hey! You ok? Can you hear us?" McCoy called. No response. Spock had found a ladder near by and the three carefully climbed down into the wreckage.

"We need to be quick. I cannot determine how stable this level is." Spock informed them. McCoy nodded in understanding.

"First, let's try to get the debris off her. Remove it slowly so we don't accidentaly crush her."

Once they managed to remove the wreckage, McCoy scanned her to make sure her organs, spines and nerves were still intact. After he made sure everything was intact, he carfuly rolled her onto her back. SHe had a few cuts and bruises. NO major broken bones. Maybe a hairline fracture somewhere. She had a small cut above her eyebrows that was bleeding, she was breathing fine, no wheezing noticeably. He strated to scan her again. He started at the head and made it waist down until her eyes snapped open. He directed his attention to her face in order to ask her a question. But bfore he could open his mouth she punched him clear in the jaw and sat up.

"Who the hell are you! And what the hell are you doing on my ship!" She yelled. Her eyes were wide and wild. Addrenaline from the fall and seeing these people on her ship was completely freaking her out. "I'm Dr. McCoy….*sniff* and I think you just broke my nose." He said, trying to control the bleeding. He could feel his eyes tearing up.

"Not even sorry." She said flexig her hand. "Jee, thanks." The doctor said sarcasticly. "Didn't know who you were or why you were here. And it's a reflex. Thank you" She thanked Spock he had offered a helping hand. She gingerly got herself up and dusted herself off. She looked around.

"Fuck, this is bad. Um…. Ah yea gimme a minute." She said as she looked around, trying to find something to fix, soething to improve.

"There appears to be nothing you can do. You should return to the Enterprise with us. We can pull your ship into one of our dock stations and return it and you to your home. That is the only logically solution to your problem." Spock suggested.

"Like hell I'm going with ya. I'm staying on my damn ship." She said as she started climbing the ladder again.

"Damn, she just doesn't give up." McCoy muttered to the other two officers.

"You're damn right I don't!" She called down. This startled McCoy, he didn't think she heard him. The other officers followed closely behind. She ended up in a lab-like room. She went through the room, checking ocntainers, folders, boxes. She seemed to be looking for something.

"What is it you are searching for?" Spock inquired. "The reason I am even out here in the first place."

McCoy was looking through the files too. "What are these? They look like side effects of chemical mixtures, medicines and radiation combinations and the effects of them on different species. Hwat the hell are you? A doctor?" He turned and asked.

"You could say that." She said distractedly as she reachd on her tiptoes to look for something on the top shelf. He hands wrapped around a black box. "Aha! Found it!" She pulled at it and everything from the shelf also fell on her head. "Ow."

"Stop hurting your head." McCoy said.

"Not like I can help it!" she retorted.

**Hey yea ok, so terms are wrong, spelling sucks, ooc. Whatever. I just felt like writing this. If you like it let me know. If you don't Like it and what to see some other things in the story let me know. I have more in mind and yea terms are worng, shit is wrong, It is supposed to be wrong. **

**Peace out!**

**Scarlet**


	2. Chapter 2

Star Tek part 2

She placed her hand held light in her mouth and focused it on the box as she placed it on a table covered in papers. She grabbed a set of keys from her pocket and unlocked it. She rummaged through the box, looking for something. When she found it, she let out a small sound of success. The odd girl pulled out a cartridge of vials and set them on the table. She continued looking until she found a small brown booklet. She placed that next to the vials, locked the box up and threw it on the shelves.

"Person whose nose I hit, are you a doctor or do you work with the doctor?" She said, turning her hand held light to Bones. He nodded "I happen to be the head medical officer on the Starship Enterprise!"

"Good." The woman said before tossing the cartridge and booklet to Bones. "This should help with the viruses. They are blood cells that hold the virus and some blood have the nessescary antibiotics to kill it. Or at least disable it." Bones nodded "Thanks. But….." he trailed off.

"Hm? You have a question?" She turned back to him, eyebrow raised.

"Why are you just giving these to us?" Bones inquired. "As a favor, now you owe me. Who knows when that will come in handy." She said as she turned back to searching for something in drawers and file looked at the vials and started skimming through the booklet.

"Ma'am, I am afraid we must leave. Your ship is unstable and you need medical assistance." Spock stated. She merely waved him off and continued searching.

"If you don't feel safe, you can go back. I didn't ask you to get over here." She stated.

She pulled out a clipboard. "Doctor person, sign here." She tossed the clipboard to him. He caught it and found a pen.

"Now, if you guys don't mind, I am going to go fix my ship." She said as she grabbed a small tool kit from behind a cabinet and headed out the room. "If you are staying come with me. And DON'T touch anything."

She left the three men standing there. All three were confused. Bones was wondering how she got this medical information, Spock was wondering why she felt secure enough to allow three strangers to roam her ship and the random red shirt guy was wondering why he was even there.

"Damnit!" The girl yelled As her hand was shocked by the wires she was fiddling with.

"Please don't tell me that was your head again." She heard a gruff voice complain. She leaned back to see the three men standing near the tube she was working on. "Nope, my hand." She said wiggling her fingers at him. When the three men saw her, the doctor and the man in red jumped a bit and the stiff guy quirked his eyebrow.

"Why are you upside down?" the doctor asked. "Because I need to work on some wiring." She said as if it was obvious. Then she disapeard into the tube again before the men heard a loud zapt and saw the odd woman fall out of the tube. A moment later, they heard the computers start upand a few lights flickered on. "HaHa! Yes! We are back on!" She said as she picked herself up and headed to the computers. Pushing her goggles onto her head again, she worked furiously at pushing buttons on the panel.

"Lasers powered down." A voice from the machine said. "There, that should protect your ship. That laser is supposed to be a steady beam instead of the blimps that keep hitting your ship."

"What are you out here for that requires you to have a laser like this?" Bones inquired.

"That is none of your business." She said hitting more buttons on the screen, her posture suddenly tense and her eyes narrowed. "I suggest you don't question it."

An awkward silence settled over the three men as she continued typing onto the panel.

* * *

"I don't have anything to beam you over safely, can you get a hold of your ship?" THe woman asked as she marched through the halls, the three men trailing after her.

"Spock to Enterprise."

"We hear you Spock."

"Our work on the ship is completed. sHe does not seem to want to join us." Spock informed Kirk.

"Did Bones clear her?" Kirk asked.

"Didn't gimme a chance." Bones mutterd grumpily. The girl stuck her tongue out.

"Captain, she appears to be well enough. She has managed to keep Dr. McCoy at bay. He cannot get an effective reading on her." Spock replied, trying not to become annoyed with her childlike behavior. she swiped the comm from him.

"Look man, Captain who ever. I am fine. I appreciate your help but please get your people off my ship. Your doctor had things that should help your people." SHe said tossing the comm back to Spock and walking away.

As she walked away and into another room Kirk came back on the comm. "You need to get her on this ship. We need to know where she is from and what she is doing."

"Captain how do you suppose we do this?" Spock asked.

"I have an idea." Bones gruffly muttered. He walked off after her.

"Hey!" He called as he turned into the room she was in.

"I have a name." She said snappily. He looked around the room. It was another lab area.

"Care to share?"

"No. What do you want now?" SHe said looking over a map of the ship and the blue prints.

"You broke our ship. We can't get back." She froze and looked at him, yebrows furrowed.

"I'm not going in your ship." SHe said.

"So we re stuck here?" Bones asked. Spock and the red shirt guy showed up behind him.

THe girl seemed to be contemplating her options. Take them to her planet or get on her ship. Before she could make a decision, an alert came on.

"Shit! Follow me." SHe muttered and bolted from the room. Only Spock was really able to keep up with her. The men followed her onto the bridge and found her furiously typing into a panel.

"Shit. My engines are going. Sheilds' gone but don't need them. Hang onto something artificial gravity is about to go." Spock held onto something but Bones and the red sort were caught off guard. Everything started floating but the girl just kept typing away. "Once my engines go, most of the power will be rerouted to try and get it started again. It will draw power from everything, even life support. I'm stuck, we can't move. Get your transporter back online ASAP." She said as she floated near the ceiling. She pushed herself over to a side panel and looked at something.

"Spock to Enterprise."

"This is the Enterprise."

"The small craft is having difficulties and we request a beam be used to pull us into one of the loading bays." Spock briefly filled in the captain.

There was no response but a moment later, the ship lurched and was being dragged into the Enterprise. THe girl was not happy but she decide not to dwell on it.

"So what are your names?"

* * *

Her ship had been pulled onto the bigger one. THe _USS Enterprise._ She hadn't been on one of these ships in forever, not since she left Star-fleet. She looked to the three men (two now, the third one was needed elsewhere). Spock and Dr. McCoy exited her small craft and she followed. She assumed they were going to the bridge or something to meet with the captain. She soon found that the doctor was leaving tehm to tend to the sick. THt left her and the Vulcan alone in the turbo lift.

"So you liek space?" SHe asked, trying to make small talk.

"I suppose you humans would say that. As I am Vulcan-"

"Half." Spock froze. THE girl just looked at him. "You are half, am I correct?"

"How did-" Spock was confused. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"You try to hide everything, control it. I can read people like books. You have to try harder to reign your emotions in, compared to other Vulcans. However, you do not seem to try to hard to hide annoyance." Spock stared her down. She stuck out her hand.

"Audrey." She said, introducing herself. Spock stared at her hand for a moment. "Ah. Sorry, I forgot. Vulcans don't really do much touching." She said dropping her hand. Spock furrowed his eyebrows.

* * *

ok thats it! i give up! I had so much more for the third time and I lost it. That's it. this is all you guys are getting for now. Please review and this is going to be a spirk by the way. Next chapter the plot will thicken and spirk will be a bit more noticeable.

by loves! :)


End file.
